oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale I - Growing Pains
Details Walkthrough Beginning the quest Talk to Martin the Master Gardener. He's walking around the pig pen northwest of the bank in Draynor Village. He'll mention that his roses haven't been doing as well as they used to, and he suspects something's wrong. He wants you to ask the other members of G.A.G. (Group of Advanced Gardeners) if they're having the same problems he's having. Gathering information You can choose any of the gardeners near the farming patches (allotments, hops, trees or fruit trees, anywhere you could pay a farmer to watch your crops) around RuneScape. You need to talk to 5 of them. 'Ask if they are a member of the Group of Advanced Gardners. The ''easiest ones to reach are: (If you use Frizzy, Elstan, or Heskel, you can pick up the spade in the Estate Agent's home behind the door when you pass it if you use the Falador teleport) *Frizzy Skernip, next to the bar in Port Sarim, just south of the Falador cabbage patch *Elstan, at the allotment patch just southeast of Falador *Heskel, at the tree patch in Falador Park *Dreven, at the bush patch near the Champions' Guild (use a canoe for the quickest route) *Fayeth, just west of the Lumbridge Castle All of them say the same thing. They've been having trouble with poor crops. They all have different explanations of what's wrong, though. However, the last person you ask will have a more interesting explanation. He or she will suggest maybe the fairies have something to do with it. While it does seem to be a bit fantastical, that would only be if it weren't for the fact that you know a few of them. Go back to Draynor, and talk to Martin again. After telling him about the different ideas, get your Dramen Staff and head southeast to Zanaris. '''Note: If you have not gotten a spade yet, do not wield your dramen staff, and take one from inside the shed before teleporting into Zanaris. Trouble in Zanaris Head to the Fairy Queen's chamber. It's just south of where you enter the city, in the room with the Slayer master. However, something's wrong. The queen herself is missing, and instead, someone called the Fairy Godfather is here instead. He'll tell you that the queen has fallen to some sort of illness. She's under the care of Fairy Nuff. To find the queen, head west and go to the room to the north just past the windmill and next to the bank. Talk to Fairy Nuff, and she'll tell you the details of the queen's illness and give you a list to take to a wizard named Zandar Horfyre. Investigating the illness Walk or teleport from there to Falador, and from there west to the Dark Wizards' Tower. Head up to the top floor and talk to Zandar. He'll take the symptom list and then suggest you talk to Malignius Mortifer. (For this part to save time, it's highly recommended to go Draynor Manor first if you're walking from Zanaris.) He can be found east of the Crafting Guild and directly south of Falador, along with a few elemental wizards. Talk to him and he'll tell you he could probably help, but he wants something from you first. He wants a skull from a grave near Draynor Manor. Go to the manor and around to the back (north side). Dig up the grave there. If you need a spade, there's one that respawns in the manor. Blessed secateurs Once you have the skull, go back to Malignius and give it to him. He'll tell you that the queen's problem has to do with a creature called a Tanglefoot. In order to kill it, you need to enchant a pair of secateurs. To do this, Malignius will tell you to get three of the following items (He can ask for any combination of these): *Avantoe (see Herblore) *Baby dragon bones (kill a baby dragon) *Baby blue dragon scales (kill a Baby blue dragon) *Blue dragon scale (see Herblore) *Supercompost (see Farming) *Grapes (respawn in Cooking Guild) *Raw Cave eel (see Fishing) *Charcoal (buy in Tai Bwo Wannai Village or Shilo Village) *Crushed gemstone (from failing to cut an opal, jade, or red topaz) *Edible seaweed (from Fishing Trawler or from killing rock crabs or rock lobsters)(Warning: It will turn to rotten food if you don't bring a druid pouch to counter the ghasts.) *Fat snail (from the level 20 Bruise Blamish or Blood Blamish snails in Mort Myre) *Irit leaf (see Herblore) *Jangerberries (You can grow them with Farming or find them west of Yanille.) *Jogre bones *King worms (from the swamp near the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold, make sure to bring more than 1 king worm as the ghasts will make it rotten) *Lime (buy from Heckel Funch in the Grand Tree) *Mort Myre Fungi (use your silver sickle (b) near the logs in Mort Myre) *Mort Myre Pear (use your silver sickle (b) near the bushes in Mort Myre) *Mort Myre Stem (use your silver sickle (b) near the downed branches in Mort Myre) *Nature talisman *Potato cactus (see Herblore) *Proboscis (see Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Red spider's eggs (see Herblore) *Red vine worms (dug up in McGrubbor's Wood west of Seers' Village) *Slimey eel (see Fishing) *Snapdragon (see Herblore) *Snape grass (see Herblore) *Uncut diamond *Uncut ruby *Unopened oyster (see Fishing) *Volencia moss (near the mining site in Karamja. Requires Jungle Potion) *White berries When you finally have the items you need, grab your Amulet of Ghostspeak and secateurs and go to the Mort Myre Swamp, and talk to the Nature Spirit. He'll bless your secateurs, at which point they'll take on a green glow. Killing the Tanglefoot Head back to Zanaris. Grab your armour and food, and make sure to bring your magic secateurs. Head south-east from the bank to the mysterious ruins of the Cosmic altar. (You can take a shortcut if your Agility is 46, and a better one if it's 66.) At one side of the room is a gap through the wall you can climb through. The "Gatekeeper" there will try to stop you, but when you tell him what you're up to, he'll let you through. Inside will be a bunch of Baby tanglefoots, and at the end of the tunnel will be a large level 111 Tanglefoot, in a chamber and the approach to it. Wield your magic secateurs to kill it and grab the Queen's secateurs that it drops. Head back to the Fairy Godfather and give them to him to finish the quest. Note: The Tanglefoot can be quite a tough fight with players being limited to using the secateurs, but by employing a hit-and-run strategy, you can avoid getting hit since the Tanglefoot seems to avoid certain parts of the cave. For a straight up fight, Protect from Melee is recommended since he can still hit up to 11's even with armour, but good armour, such as Dragon armour or better, will suffice. Rewards *2 Quest points *Magic secateurs (increases crop harvests by 10% when Farming) *3,500 Farming experience *2,000 Attack experience *1,000 Magic experience What Next? This quest is required to start the following quests: * Fairytale II - Cure a Queen Fairy Tale Part I Category:Fairy Tale quest series